A Nightmare In My Dream
by YOung Evangeline
Summary: Amy's life takes the biggest turn when she becomes the granddaughter of the CEO of Maple Hotel. But is Amy's imagination really like what happens in her new life? Or are there things that she didn't see coming her way?


**Here is my new story. It's based on adoption too. Oh well, R AND R ANYWAY!!**

The Flyers wouldn't listen to me.

I tried to hand them to people without all of them flying away. The heat was unbearable. It was midday and with my stomach empty, I felt a bit faint.

"Thank you! Miss, would you like to take..."

That's my friend Jessica. She works so hard for who knows what. Maybe so she can find a good boyfriend. I have my own dreams to pursue. Like... Suddenly becoming the child of a wealthy family or, becoming a real princess. Stay at home in a mansion all day having servants do everything for me. Go shopping and watch movies with my friend using a never ending credit card...

"Amy! Amy!!!"

"What." I was irritated that she had interrupted me.

"I think he's watching us."

"Who?"

"Matt..."

I jumped up from the box of flyers I was sitting on and got to work. If Matt our boss found us not working, well, that's the end of my holiday earnings. The sun beat down on me so hard. I kept looking back but Matt continued to stare at us. There was no chance for a drink.

"Thank you! Miss, please take one..." The day carried on for not long when it all happened.

In the background someone was shouting. "Please. Excuse. Thank you!". I was too busy handing out flyers to really notice until... he bumped into me. All the flyers in the box flew up into the air cascading down like a stage effect. My feet suddenly lost balance as I was flung onto the concrete.

As my eyes closed a wish came to me. Just sometimes, really just sometimes, I wished when I wake up in the morning my world would be different. I wouldn't have to worry up earning my own savings working hard under the heat of the sun. But of course that's just a dream, that would not be possible in real life, those things only exist in fairy tales.

"Amy! You're finally awake!" Sarah sighed in relief.

Sarah is my mother. Her face was full of panic and worry. "Mum, I'm fine. What happened anyway?"

"Nothing. You just fainted in the heat...Amy, you shouldn't work so hard in the future and eat more breakfast too. You're so skinny, no wonder the heat got you."

"Okay, but mum...did you HAVE to bring me here? Can't we go home now?"

The place smelt of disinfectant so I didn't even to open my eyes to know I was in our local hospital.

Mum's eyes looked at me disapprovingly. "Amy, our house doesn't have air conditioning. You should stay here and keep cool. Here." Mum handed me a glass juice. "Drink this."

"Please! Mum I want to go home!"

"Drink the juice first."

I drank as fast as I could. The juice tasted weird in my numb mouth. "Now?"

Mum sighed again. "Okay, I'll go to the reception. You can rest for a while."

"Thanks mum!" I lied back on the cushion when I suddenly realised something. My money!!!!!!! Oh, so I worked for the whole morning without earning anything! I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

"Amy, you don't want to go?"

"Mum...uh...so... My money? Do I still?"

"Yes you do sweetheart now stop worrying and come home with me."

I smiled. So Matt isn't that bad after all! I got out of the hard bed and dressed myself in a clean outfit.

The drive home was quick, mum continuously tried to persuade me to stop working so hard because she is sure that she can pay for my tuitions. I saw dad waiting outside the apartment. He looked anxious. "Amy! You're back!"

"Yeah dad. Sorry I got you all nervous."

We got back upstairs, we live in an ancient apartment on the edge of the city. Our house may be small, but our family is surely tight and happy.

"Amy, you should get into bed and sleep for a while. Dad got the fan into your room to keep you cool. I will call for you when dinner is ready, alright?" Mum brushed the hair of my forehead and kissed me on the cheek. I tried to push her away. I was MUCH too old for that. "Okay mum, let me sleep." That was the only way to get her out of my room.

As soon as she left I closed the door. My room wasn't even half the size of a normal garage but it was cozy and my home. But... I still want something just a bit bigger. If only my little dream could come true... I saw one of the flyers I was handing out on my bed. Emporia Apartments... that name sounds REALLY expensive. Hmmm... 2 million dollars for just the BOTTOM FLOOR! This is soooo crazy. But, this seems much more easier to achieve than a castle that is my dream! I lowered my dream down to an Emporia Apartment on the top floor.

The air was humid and sticky when I woke up. I groaned at the thought of getting up and working again. My ears rang from the sound of the alarm. I looked at the time. Wait. This isn't the normal time that my alarm rings. It's much later. Oh, so I slept through the whole minute of an alarm that was screaming its head of at me.

But then, what woke me up?

I decided that it wasn't important considering that I was going to be late for the flyer handouts. I threw on the some clothes and ran out to eat breakfast. Mum and dad sat on the couch, looking depressed.

"Mum, dad? Why aren't you at work."

Mum looked up desperately trying to wipe away her tears; not realising the ones that had stained her dress. Dad's face was all crinkled up. I walked over to comfort them.

"Mum? Dad? Why are you guys so sad?"

"Amy..." my mum's voice was coarse and full of air "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

Dad took a deep breath. "Amy you're, you're adopted."

I let out a huge laugh. Mum and dad stared at me. "Who are you trying to kid?"

"Sweety, you are the granddaughter of the CEO of Maple Hotel.

I laughed even harder. Since when did my parents find out how much I wanted to be wealthy?

"We aren't joking Amy! If you don't believe me, go, look out the window."

**Soo... What is Amy going to see? I actually havn't planned that yet.**

**READ AND REVIEW!!! : )**


End file.
